<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>always i'll care by dqnvers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095948">always i'll care</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dqnvers/pseuds/dqnvers'>dqnvers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Feels, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Protective Sam Wilson, Sam Wilson Feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dqnvers/pseuds/dqnvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His left hand was clenched on his arm, suit ripped in some places with evident wounds where his bare skin was shown, blood soaking through the dark fabric. His lips were tightened in pain, but he was making noises anyway, silent whimpers had escaped his throat as he grimaced his face and leaned his back against the cold wall. </p><p>It took a while for Sam to show up in the foyer. His face was exhausted before he looked at Bucky and it changed as fast as their gaze met, his eyes widened with terror. He opened his mouth, but Bucky interrupted him quickly before he even had a chance to speak up. "Hi. How's it going?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>always i'll care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The way Bucky whined while he entered Sam's place was almost painful to hear. </p><p>His left hand was clenched on his arm, suit ripped in some places with evident wounds where his bare skin was shown, blood soaking through the dark fabric. His lips were tightened in pain, but he was making noises anyway, silent whimpers had escaped his throat as he grimaced his face and leaned his back against the cold wall. </p><p>It took a while for Sam to show up in the foyer. His face was exhausted before he looked at Bucky and it changed as fast as their gaze met, his eyes widened with terror. He opened his mouth, but Bucky interrupted him quickly before he even had a chance to speak up. "Hi. How's it going?"</p><p>Sam's face didn't change. "Barnes, what the hell?"</p><p>Bucky forced himself to grin, but the corners of his mouth barely moved. "Had a little trouble on my way home."</p><p>"That's a <em> little trouble </em> for you? What've even-"</p><p>"It's nothing," Bucky interrupted again, closing his eyes for a brief moment before he opened them again, looking straight at Sam. "You should see the other guy."</p><p>Sam just stared at him. His face was still, but Bucky could see how different emotions were buzzing in him at that moment, how he tried to hide all of them at all cost behind the freezing sight of his dark eyes. </p><p>Bucky gasped heavily and his face twitched again, another silent moan escaped his mouth when he clenched hand on his collarbone. He didn't notice how Sam suddenly showed up next to him with his palm gently stroking his back, that's just happened, he appeared from nowhere just to help and comfort him, to give him a hand. As always. </p><p>Sam was always here for him and he didn't even have a word for <em> how much he loved </em>the fact. How much he could give all just to have guarantee that this is never going to end. To have Sam next to him, forever by his side.</p><p>He was lost and broken, he knew that, but Sam for some reasons never complained and always tried to make it feel right. Of course, he got pissed off every time Bucky came home after a fight, yelled at him when he didn't take right care of himself, but that was how he <em> provided for him </em>.</p><p>And Bucky couldn't help it, his chest was full every time when he just thought about it. </p><p>He was in deep with it, for sure.</p><p>"I don't care about the other guy," Sam murmured and Bucky couldn't stop himself from snorting, even if it hurted in his whole chest and his throat felt like it was sore. "You're a piece of shit. You should take care of yourself, I told you–"</p><p>"Yeah, you see, sometimes things don't go just as we plan," Bucky interrupted and literally felt that annoyed gaze on his face, even if his own eyes stayed shut. "By the way, you should heard what that fella said–"</p><p>"I don't care about it," Sam grabbed his hand without hesitation and it finally made Bucky open his eyes. "Com'ere. You're not going to treat it by yourself."</p><p>"I can do that."</p><p>"No, you can't. Come."</p><p>Bucky didn't say a word more, mostly because it was too hurtful for him to do it. He tried to focus on how much every part of his body was in burning ache and how he's open wounds were bleeding his jacket instead. He knew he'd heal quickly, a lot faster than a normal human, though. For him it was just one up to two days of sitting in pain and then everything was alright, almost as if nothing ever happened to him. But Sam would never let him 'just leave it', no matter how often he tried to convince the man he was absolutely fine. </p><p>They walked through the foyer, straight to the small bathroom where they could hardly fit in two but for some reasons, that never mattered. Bucky sat on the bath, resting his hands against the cool armature and staring at Sam while he was looking for some gauze in a small locker above the sink. Bucky took his time to take off the top of his suit, grimacing when it catched on his wounds. Sam glanced at his torso, sighing through his teeth.</p><p>"You'll make me grey by fifty," he muttered, pressing the piece of gauze to Bucky's bruised collarbone. </p><p>Bucky hissed and immediately bited his lip, swallowing hard. "Well, told you I'm gonna heal fast anyway. You don't have to do that."</p><p> </p><p>"You think I’ll let you walk with those wounds on the street and wait for it to heal? That's definitely not going to happen," there's light of a smile in his voice, but his face stayed still and serious, his eyes followed every inch of his bruised torso. "I'm not kidding, Barnes, how on the earth you thought it would be a good idea? Look at you-"</p><p>"I'm <em> fine. </em>"</p><p>"You're far from fine," Sam chokes out, focusing on the bigger bruise on Bucky’s arm. "I hate when you keep doing it, you have no idea <em> how much </em> it pisses me off. Why couldn't you just for once stay away from problems and fights, who are you trying to be now? And why don’t you just think about other people from time to time, before you make a stupid shit again and make me worry about your stupid reckless ass. You're always doing it. You not listening to me and getting in troubles. Why couldn't you just–" </p><p>He stopped in the mid-sentence and raised his eyes up at Bucky but fell silent right after that. </p><p>Bucky was silent, too, looking at him, eyes narrowed because of the pain he felt every time Sam touched his bruised skin. He didn't say a word, just stared, waiting for him to end up speaking, letting him get everything he needed out of his system.</p><p>But none of them spoke up for a long moment. </p><p>And Bucky was the first who decided to break the silence, even if his voice felt so small in his chest it's almost inaudible to both of them. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Sam sighed quietly as he shook his head slightly. His hand felt so gentle against Bucky's skin, making his stomach twist and his breath stuck in his throat. "Just… <em> Please </em>, take care of yourself. Especially when I can't be next to you. Please."</p><p>The way heat rushed through Bucky's whole body at those words felt almost like someone just set his bones on fire. His eyes were focused on Sam's worried face, his hand raised up slowly and stayed like that for a second or two, before he finally placed it gently on Sam's arms. He could feel how tensed his muscles were under his fingers. "I can't promise you that."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"But I could try."</p><p>Sam's smile was so small, like he was actually trying to hold it back. "It's enough. Just don't let me worry about you too much."</p><p>Bucky's eyes lightened as he gave the man a little nod, returning the smile. And when Sam's lips finally twitched up, widening truly, Bucky was absolutely sure about one thing at least.</p><p>
  <em> He was so in love with that man. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>